Twin's of Atlas
by TheGoosemaster
Summary: The twins are always content and happy with one another. A certain bond of love and care with one another. Unable to harm nor anger the other. Despite this, an outside gives a push. A spark that forces the two apart for millenia. Heartbroken, the eldest vanishes from all history. Returning when the other is in need. One decision changes everything. Reunited, all is forgotten.
1. Prologue

**Twin's of Atlas**

**Prologue**

Snow fell softly to the ground, blanketing the forest and the small clearing overlooking a cliff. The grey ocean churned below the cliff, crashing up against the rocks with a mighty roar, sending a salty mist into the night sky, as the moon was high in the sky, shining silver through the thin clouds that rolled across the sky, blocking the stars from view. The silver hue cast over the area, filled the area with a dark sense of foreboding.

In the distance, a castle seemed to loom out of the eerie darkness, nothing inside stirred. The lights completely blocked out, the windows endless voids of pitch black. A loud sound could be heard in the distance, the neighing of a stallion.

The soft crunching of snow could be heard in the distance. And appearing at the edge of the forest, was a man riding a horse. Both the man and the horse were completely black. The horse had a pure black mane, the color of the horse' hide was pitch black as well, only visible in the darkness due to the silver hue cast over the area by the moon. The eyes of the horse were pitch black as well, sparkling with immense knowledge and power for the stallion. Thrown atop the back of the horse, was a midnight black saddle with red outlining.

Atop the steed, and atop the saddle, was a man, wearing all black. A black hoody covered his body, with the hood thrown casually over his face. The only thing you could see of the man's face was his coppery tan skin with obsidian black eyes. The man also adorned pitch black jeans, with black converses and red outlines.

Crossing the man's back were two black scythes with blood red lining across the edges. In the man's hands was a blood red bow, and between the handles of his two scythes was a quiver full of arrows. At his side, on his right hip, were two long hunting knives, the handles were oddly silver. Completely opposing the rest of his outfit and the weapons he bore.

The man's eyes gazed across the snowy night, nothing stirred at all. Suddenly the horse reared, making a loud neighing sound, and the man gripped the blood red reins. His right hand, which clenched tightly to his bow, raised into the air.

The horse cantered backwards a few steps, so he was invisible to all near in the clearing, but enough for him to be able to see the action that would take place.

Across the field, near the cliff. A lone monster held three innocent demigods captive. Speaking quietly, the monster grinned devilishly as he took in his surroundings. He continued to watch on as the monster waited with the demigods.

The monster soon was engaged in combat, with more demigods, as they foolishly fought the monster and incredibly failed to do so, even with numbers and power on their side. Silver flashes of light caught the rider of the stallion's attention.

The visible part of his face was contorted into a scowl, his coppery tan skin twisted into an awful expression, which would cause many to shake under the ferocity and fear the facial expressions of the rider. The monster suddenly shifted shape, 'A Manticore.' The man mused quietly to himself as he grinned at the action that was taking place.

When the rider froze, his facial expression immediately vanished from his face. His bow dropped to the snowy terrain on the ground. Slowly his black eyes widened, and his jaw slowly went agape. A girl that had the exact same coppery skin walked forward, silver bow in hand. Her eyes flashing the exact same color as the rider's. Raven black hair fell down to the center of her waist, and on top of her head was a silver tiara. She was radiantly beautiful. But the man saw nothing but anger as he gazed upon the woman who challenged the manticore.

"Zoë Nightshade." He growled to himself. "Which means, these are the hunters of Artemis." He scowled angrily.

His eyes flashed underneath his hood, he quickly dismounted from the black steed. He scooped up his blood red bow. He quickly pulled an arrow from his quiver, blood red, exactly the same color as the bow. He notched an arrow, and aimed at the monster.

Just as the monster lunged at the girl, he let his arrow go as screams filled the air that was once a tense silence. The arrow arced through the air, hissing in the cold, harsh wind of the snowy night.

Just as the Manticore was about to reach the huntress, the arrow pierced it's neck. The Manticore, shrieked in absolute pain, before he slowly dissolved into golden dust.

Everyone's eyes widened, especially the lead huntress. She was frozen in shock, before her obsidian black eyes fell to the blood red arrow that had just saved her life moments before. She slowly reached down and picked up the arrow, and examined it. Other hunters cautiously approached Zoë. Along with a twelve year old with bright auburn colored hair, and steely silvery yellow eyes. She had pale skin that seemed to glow silver in the moonlight.

She turned her attention towards the direction in which he stood, completely still. His chest was not even rising or falling. He was absolutely still. "Exit the shadows." The twelve year old girl demanded before raising her silver bow and aiming it into the endless night around the forest.

The man was no fool, he knew who this person was. It was Artemis goddess of the moon.

The man, mounted on his steed. And set off at a slow pace towards the goddess and her handmaidens. As soon as he exited the shadows and made himself visible to all the other's in the area, he was met with the sight of twenty silver bows aimed at him, with arrows notched.

"Hold your fire." The goddess Artemis demanded to her hunters. His midnight black horse cantered nervously. He petted the stallion's mane in reassurance, and quietly spoke words that were lost to the wind.

The sight of the man made the hunters scowl angrily and bristle at the manner in which he approached the goddess. The man, despite him being on his horse, he showed no sign of bowing to the goddess of the moon, who was an Olympian god. Suddenly the horse came to a still as the man raised his hand.

The man dismounted from his stallion, and whispered words into the horse's ears. The horse bucked his head in agreement and the man smirked as the horse suddenly vanished from the snowy clearing.

Artemis' eyes widened as did everyone else' in the area. None of them were able to speak for a moment as they digested the possibility of a horse vanishing before their eyes.

"Bow, _boy."_ Zoë hissed with venom clear in her voice. The man remained frozen and stoic. His blood red bow was still clenched tightly in his hands.

"No." He said, his voice was smooth and calm. As if he was not talking to an Olympian goddess. Artemis and her hunters blinked rapidly. Their mouths slightly agape of the audacity the man had. Zoë froze at the sound of his voice, his voice seemed so similar and familiar to her. As if she knew him. She was broken out of her musings by Artemis.

"You should be lucky I do not strike you down, _boy._" Artemis hissed angrily as she raised her silver bow.

"By all means, you can try Phoebe Artemis. But I can guarantee you, the odds are not in your favor." Artemis bristled at the man's arrogant words. As the hunters were still frozen, the man gave a smirk.

Showing his bright white teeth. "I am an Olympian goddess, fool." Artemis sneered at the man. "You are foolish if you believe yourself to be better than an Olympian goddess." She growled at him.

But the man only smirked. "You may be an Olympian, my dear Artemis. But I am a Titan. And your arrogance will be your downfall." Everyone's eyes widened at his proclamation. Artemis narrowed her silver eyes.

"You lie." She sneered angrily. But she could not help but show a little fear in her voice.

The man's blood red bow vanished from his hands. He slowly reached up and gripped the edge of his hood. And let the cloak drop, showing his face. Everyone gasped in shock. Except for the demigods from camp.

His raven black hair was spiky and fell down to his eyes, slightly covering the dark, obsidian eyes that glowed with ferocity. His copper tan skin was the exact same shade as Zoë, his eyes, and his raven black hair were the exact same shade. The two looked to be twins.

The girls eyes held tears as she fell to her knees. "Perseus." She whispered so quietly, but everyone heard it. The man smiled, but his smile was emotionless and seemed to be forced. The hunters head swiveled back and forth between Zoë and Perseus. The two looked the exact same as each other.

His eyes held no emotion as his obsidian black eyes met the same teary black eyes of the huntress of Artemis. Artemis narrowed her eyes and looked between the two nervously.

"Hello," He said. He paused for a second, before his hardened gaze became rougher and angrier. Showing many emotions. Anger, fury and sadness. He growled at Zoë.

_"Sister."_

**Hello everyone, I have no clue as to why I started this story, this is really just a prologue and unless other's like it, then this story will be deleted. If you do like the story, I already have many plans for the story and promise the other chapters will be longer. **

**I love you guys and tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Awful? Please tell me. **


	2. Black Dead Eyes

**Twin's of Atlas**

**Chapter 1**

**Black Dead Eyes**

_"Sister."_

His voice snarled angrily. His black eyes were still swirling with an infinity of emotions. But layered underneath all of the anger, was the sadness, and the eyes themselves looked broken. Though none could see as he was very guarded at keeping his emotions in check. But seeing his traitorous sister was to much for him to handle at the present moment in time.

Snow swirled around him, nipping at his cloak, frost coated all of his weapons. He gazed at the goddess of the hunt, who was frozen in shock, her silver eyes wide, mouth agape. The rest of the hunters were not faring any better than their mistress. Most had froze at his proclamation, most had turned to Zoë, waiting for her to deny the utter blasphemy and lies the man spoke before them.

But said daughter of Atlas was on her knees, staring at Perseus longingly. Her black eyes so much like his, but without the anger and the broken shine in them. Her eyes were coated with a layer of tears. Her facial emotions showed she was having a battle within herself.

Perseus laughed loudly, snapping everyone out of their stupor and turned their gazes to him. His laughter was uncontrollable, though to a well trained ear like Artemis and her huntresses, they could tell there was no humor or any emotion within his laugh.

Finally the goddess of the hunt narrowed her eyes, and aimed her bow straight at his head. She opened her mouth to speak, but the insufferable male spoke first, abruptly cutting her off, and fueling already to her rage.

"I see, you have not told them of your older brother." It was a statement, and he pouted as if he were a kid. "Are you really that ashamed of me?" He asked Zoë with a raised eyebrow. The lieutenant of the hunt opened her mouth to speak, tears still rolling down her copper cheeks. But Perseus cut her off with the raising of his hand. "It was rhetorical. As I already know of the answer, little _sister._" He snarled as sister was used as a cuss word. Zoë' eyes flashed dangerously.

"We are twins." She snarled out angrily. Trying in vain, to bicker with him like they used to, like family who loved each other and teased each other. Reminding Artemis of her arguments with Apollo. But she still could not believe the events happening. She turned to her most trusted hunter, one of the eldest and certainly the best she had ever had.

Perseus on the other hand, was furious to say the least, but he kept the emotion from being visible. She had the nerve to bicker with him as if nothing had changed, as if he had forgotten all that she and their other siblings had done to him. His hand consciously gripped the sliver handles of his hunting knives. Awaiting any sign of danger from the sexist goddess and her feminist group. His voice was barely above a whisper, but all could hear his words and the rage that were not so hidden in his words.

"I do not care." He snapped angrily. Immediately shutting down any chance for a argument or any bickering between the two twins. Zoë' face immediately went downcast as he rejected the little bickering they used to always do, which showed how much they truly cared for each other.

"He is really your brother?" Artemis asked in shock. Zoë said nothing in return, and only nodded her head. All of the hunters and Artemis gasped, they had already suspected it was true, but for it to actually be confirmed was shocking to say the least.

Artemis herself was hurt, her most favored huntress, who was like her own daughter, her own best friend had kept something of this magnitude from her. She was pained, and as she could see from the other hunters faces and emotions, she could say they felt the same.

The other demigods of Camp Half Blood had cautiously approached Perseus. Warily eyeing him as if he would harm them, even though he had saved the life of one of their allies. Perseus turned his head to the side and looked at the demigods with a quizzical look. He was now completely ignoring them. Making Artemis' anger reach the highest point possible. She still had her arrow aimed at his head, and with his attention elsewhere, this was the perfect time to end someone who disrespected her and harmed her huntress. She let the arrow go.

Zoë' eyes widened drastically, fresh tears pouring out of her face. "No, brother." She screamed. Artemis was once again shocked. Why was she helping someone who had harmed her? She thought confused.

Perseus did not even cast a glance in the direction of the arrow, and Zoë' heart felt like to was going to shatter, she had just found her brother after millenia of being separated only to be killed by her mistress. Suddenly the arrow froze, before dropping to the snowy terrain.

His gaze was still on the demigods from camp and the demigods who were to be rescued. His eyes scanned them, thoroughly examining each and every one of them. The demigods were staring at him in awe, unable to comprehend words, as Artemis herself was awestruck.

Finally, the son of Atlas spoke. "Ah, I see. Children of Hades. No wonder such a powerful monster was onto your presence. It is rare children of the Underworld to be born. You should feel very unlucky." That threw everyone for a loop. "A child of Zeus, what a shocker." He drawled, after looking upon the teen with raven black hair and electric blue eyes, which was all he needed to tell her parentage. He looked at the grey eyes of a girl with blonde hair, and his stomach twisted into a knot. "Daughter of Athena." He choked out. He pushed the painful memories down. His gaze fell upon swirling sea green eyes like a violent hurricane. "Son of Poseidon. What a group of demigods."

He turned away from them, as if they were not worth his time, he stared Artemis right into her silver eyes. White snow by now had already covered his raven black hair in a fine film of white, but he seemed hardly affected. Unlike the demigods from camp. He then smiled widely, his white teeth sparkling in the moonlight. "So, little sister." He said without any venom in his voice. For the first time out of his mouth, the word sister did not seem harsh or an insult to Zoë. "Why are you on your knees? And why are you crying?" He asked with a tone that mocked sincerity.

Zoë looked at him with sad black eyes, her tears had finally vanished. Gone from her eyes. But tear streaks were still present on her face. "Because, I... I have missed you." She said, her voice cracking and breaking multiple times.

Perseus' snapped at her in a storm of fury. His rage overcoming him as she spoke such balderdash, especially to him. "Do not ever say that again." He screamed, sounding like a broken little boy instead of the fearsome warrior he pulled off. "Do not ever tell me that you missed me." He now snarled, his voice steadily getting deeper and darker, as he radiated immense power and fury. "You never cared about me. You are the reason I am what I am. You are the reason I am all alone, the reason I cry every night and the reason no one loves me." Everyone went wide eyed at his outburst but he did not notice.

Blinded by his anger, his hands moved to the handles of his scythes. He was about to pull them, when his anger subsided enough for him to regain control. He turned his head downwards, towards the soft, glittering snow. His black hair falling down completely covering his face.

A glistening tear drop fell from his face, unseen by all. As he looked up again. "Well, if this is it. Then I shall take my leave." He said as he went to turn around. But Artemis' voice stopped him in his tracks.

"No, you must be taken to Olympus. A Titan is not allowed to be roaming freely." She hissed in anger. Completely oblivious to what she was implying as Zoë eyes flashed with anger and hurt. All the other hunters, besides Zoë raised their silver bows towards his face.

Perseus, for his part. Seemed unfazed by the amount of arrows aiming for his face, instead he seemed amused. "You do not order me around goddess." He said in a voice of cold steel, with almost no emotion it seemed like a robot. "I could care less whether or not a Titan is allowed to be roaming freely. I have been doing so for millenia. And am not changing just because you Olympians are to paranoid and power hungry for your own good. If I wanted to do something to your oh, so precious rule." He said sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I would have done something by now."

Artemis scowled angrily. "No one had ever dared to refuse and order from her. And this male, apparently the brother of Zoë, actually her twin. Refused to go to Olympus because she ordered him to.

"You are a Titan correct?" Artemis raised an eyebrow, her curiosity overriding her anger for the moment. Perseus nodded his head for a second before freezing. "Then what are your domains, Titan?" She demanded. Perseus laughed again, this time unlike the other which was devoid of emotion, this one was full of amusement and humor. While she and the others were confused. Why was this question so funny?

When they all looked confused, Perseus flicked his hair to the side, out of his eyes. So everyone could see his slow eye roll. "If my dear sister does not have any domains. Do you really believe that I should have them? You Olympians are stupid." He sneered.

Artemis shook violently, before glowing silver, her form flickering dangerously as silver streaks of light started to shoot from her body. "My lady, please don't." Zoë pleaded with her. Artemis turned to her, her flickering form slowing but still not stopping. "I am the cause of his disrespect. Please do not harm him." She said. No, pleaded with her. Artemis glared at her friend for a second, before her form solidified again. But a snort of laughter tore her gaze away from Zoë.

Perseus was on the ground, rolling in the snow as he laughed uncontrollably. All of his weapons had vanished as to not harm him while he seemed to be playing in the snow. After seeing his serious and calm demeanor, this seemed to be an alternate man from whom they had met beforehand.

He stood up, doubled over holding his stomach, snow was on the edge of his nose, across his chest and covering his clothes. He looked up, and grinned a dazzling smile. The demigods and even some of the hunters blushed, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. The hunters tried in vain to cover up the reddening of their cheeks but thankfully, Artemis was completely focused on Perseus.

'Why are you laughing, _boy?_" Artemis sneered in distaste.

"My sister speaks as if you could actually cause harm to me." Artemis started to seethe in rage. A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. Noticeable to all. "Of course that is impossible, as you are a woman. And I am a man. So it's not like you could actually harm me. Because males are superior." Artemis and her hunters released wave after wave of arrows, half a dozen from each huntress before they could even get half way to Perseus.

The spawn of Atlas merely rolled his eyes once again. Unamused by their futile attempts to harm or more than likely kill him. Their arrows, like Artemis' before, froze in midair and fell to the ground useless. Their eyes were wide, even Zoë'.

"Please Artemis, You going to need to try harder. But of course your weak female arms must be holding you back." He mocked. He had to bite his own tongue to keep himself from bursting into laughter at the look of rage sprawled across Artemis and her hunters faces.

They raised their bows again, and Perseus just shook his head at their idiocy. If the first hundred arrows did nothing against him, or even get close to him, would the next hundred do anything. Probably not.

Artemis contained her look of rage and raised her hand. "Wait, do not fire." The hunters froze with a scowl on their faces. She lowered her bow, and switched her grip to her left hand. She looked Perseus straight into his eyes, for a second, Artemis could see the shattered and broken looking onyx black eyes. But she brushed it aside as a flash of moonlight that twinkled in his eyes.

She raised her right hand. "Well, _boy._ We shall see if you are still smiling when you are a animal." She snapped her fingers, loud and powerful. Overcoming the loud hissing of the wind. Nothing happened to Perseus. Her eyes widened.

He smirked smugly. Despite Zoë protests, she charged forward. Finally done with the arrogance and sexist remarks of the demi Titan. Her bow vanished from her hands, and in it's place, two long silver hunting knives appeared in her hands.

Immediately, two silver hunting knives appeared in his hands. Almost the exact same as Artemis'. Who's silver eyes went wide from shock at the sight of the blades. Both of which were glowing violently in silver light, on the hilts were emblazoned pictures of the crescent moon. Each shining in a silver and yellow color.

Perseus' body seemed to glow silver just like hers. His eyes flashed silver, as she attacked him. She tried to overcome him with her speed and agility. But the son of Atlas was easily keeping up with her footwork. Perseus seemed to be holding back even, which shocked her immensely. Even though he was like Zoë and not even fully a Titan. He was just as strong and powerful as one of the main, original Titans. Born straight from Ouranos and Gaea.

The two clashed knives in a shower of silver sparks, the auburn haired goddess tried to kick him in the gut. But he swiftly jumped backwards, breaking free from the deadlock and dodged her blades.

Perseus ducked as a silver knife flew over his head, the wind from the arrow parting his dark hair. He scowled at the dishonor of the hunters. But before the huntress could fire another arrow at him. His sister smacked her roughly across the face, sending her sprawling in the snow.

This shocked everyone, even him. Artemis froze, the hunters all turned to their lieutenant. Thoughts rushed through Perseus' head.

_Why?_

_Why would she defend him? _

His silver knives vanished from his hands, the silver flash that appeared in his eyes vanished and they returned to the former broken obsidian black. He swiftly turned around. Reaching up, he gripped the edge of his hood. He pulled it up, covering and shadowing his whole face.

Perseus started to walk away. His head pointed downwards. When he heard a heartbroken sob from behind him.

"Brother wait." Zoë pleaded as she reached her arms out towards him. Artemis seemed to forget to want to kill him and looked at him curiously. Perseus paused momentarily. Without even turning around. He spoke, softly, but at the same time cold and harsh, if somehow possible. With an undertone of malice and ice.

"Goodbye, I wish we are to never cross paths again." Perseus said as he continued to walk towards the dark forest line. Zoë sent out one last final plead and sob out towards him.

"Please, Percy. Your my older brother." She screamed through the wind. Perseus froze once again. His legs trembled slightly, but he refused to look at his sister. Knowing he would be unable to resist to help her with the heartbroken look she would have across her beautiful face. Even though he could not see it, he could imagine the face and it made him want to comfort her. But he steeled his resolve.

"I was once your brother. But that was long ago. You have forced my hand, you were the one who claimed us to no longer be family. And I am upholding your wish. Goodbye, Zoë." Perseus said before he finally reached the edge of the forest and vanished into the darkness.

Zoë, immediately upon his departure fell to the ground and let loose a heart wrenching sob. She put her face into her hands and openly sobbed, not caring for everyone who looked at her. Her brother never used her actual name unless he was upset with her, angry at her or severely pissed at her. Which had only happened on few occasions. Even when she turned her back on him, he had still called her his little sister.

She was trembling, her heart was almost shattering into pieces. She had never once, ever thought her brother would say that to her. They were no longer family. The words pounded into her skull, ripping her apart from the inside out.

This was her fault, all of her fault.

"I am sorry." She screamed at the heavens in the loudest voice possible, praying that in some way shape of form her brother would here her desperate plead.

She palled her hands into fists and rubbed her raw red eyes which were bloodshot. Before she started to slam her fist into the hard packed snow. Suddenly she was ripped away from the snow and pulled into a tight embrace.

She was shocked, it was the huntress she slapped. Keeping her from killing her older brother. Phoebe, who's golden hair glowed in the moonlight, her light blue eyes shining bright, she gave Zoë' shoulder a soft squeeze and smiled softly at her.

She was pulled into a hug and started sobbing deeply into her shoulder. While Phoebe rubbed her back soothingly and spoke calm words to which she mostly tuned out. Though the one part she heard was that she had been in a similar situation and lost her brother, whom she loved deeply.

Perseus gazed at his twin, longing to be family again, though he knew that would never happen again. He knew what was going to happen. And he knew what he must be doing.

His broken onyx eyes stared at his sister one last time, before he clenched them tightly in pain and misery. He let lose a small sob, his eyes filling with tears before he vanished from his spot. His final words gliding through the wind.

"I am sorry my little sister. But it must be done."

**Author's Note**

**Alright, I planned on finishing this and posting tomorrow, but since for some reason many of you liked the first chapter so much. I worked longer and harder to get it up for you today. **

**Good? Bad? Awful? Please Review, and thanks to all who reviewed and liked my story after the first chapter, even though my stories are not that good, you still like them for some reason. **

**I am going to warn you. This story shall be shorter than my other ones plan to be. The chapters will still be as long, well after this they shall get longer. **

**And I want to tell you how bad my luck is. You know that accident I got into a month and a half back? Yes, well all my injuries fully got healed five days ago. And guess what happened two days ago on Sunday, I was weight lifting and some idiot slammed into me, forcing me to drop the weight awkwardly. And I tore a tendon in my shoulder. Hurts like hell but I am never going to deter from writing for long, even though it hurts me somewhat, I love you guys and you wished for another chapter. **

**So here you go. I hoped you liked it and wish you a great Halloween. If you actually do that stuff, we do cause I am German. **

_**Recommendations**_

_**Percy jackson, aztec warrior By: al red**_

_**Ebony & Ivory By: FallenFury13**_

_**Percy Jackson, Planeswalker By: THE5dead**_


	3. For My Sister

**Twin's of Atlas **

**Chapter 2**

**For My Sister **

A pure black horse galloped by at speeds that were thought seemingly impossible. The black blur was seen by no one, the only reason the blur could be seen was the slowly vanishing light from the moon. Only the footprints embedded into the snow showed any trace that a horse was there. Atop the horse, Perseus rode the steed with a neutral expression. His onyx black eyes like hardened steel, his raven black hair flew around in the wind. His two hands clutched tightly to the reins.

Small whirlwinds of snow whirled around after each step from the horse, after kicking the snow up. Up ahead was a small stream, glistening in the fading moonlight. The horse nor the rider did not at all seem fazed, instead the horse just charged straight at the river.

The horse' hooves did not go into the water as they touched the river, instead the horse' hooves connected with the top of the water and just continued to run. As soon as the horse touched the water a burst of energy seemed to go through the horse, and the horse sped up to a supersonic speed. Leaving white dust in the background, the river already gone from sight at the speed of the horse.

Suddenly, a scream of pure terror erupted around the son of Atlas. His hands immediately tugged backwards on the reins. The horse immediately stopped and Perseus jumped off the horse, immediately the horse vanished into sea green mist, as if the horse was made from water.

Snow crunched under his feet as he landed, his knees slightly bending forward. He straightened himself, and listened quietly. Another scream erupted not to far from him. Less than a second later, Perseus took off at full speed towards the sounds of the screams.

Ducking and weaving through each and every tree and branch he finally came to a small beautiful clearing, but despite the beautiful clearing, the sight in the middle horrified him and he was so repulsed, but quickly that emotion drained from his body, replaced with a raw amount of fury and anger, his onyx black eyes burned into fire.

A young man, probably in his late twenties had no shirt on, showing off his muscles and the scars that covered his back. As well as showing he was not affected by the cold at all. The only traits other than his tan scarred skin was the bright blonde hair that covered his head. The man had a young beautiful woman pinned under him. A hand placed roughly over the woman's mouth, and another had pinned her arms to the side. The man was slowly removing the clothes of the woman.

Perseus started to shake in rage, he rushed forward, moving so fast the wind snapped and crackled. He slammed his pitch black steel toed boot straight into the vile man's chest. With a loud snap, the man rolled landed on the snow a few feet away from the woman he was just about to defile.

The man groaned in pain and stood shakily. He stood up, his hands clenched to the right side of his rib cage. Feeling several of his rib bones jutting out in odd angles, one of them pushing against his skin. He turned around and looked at his attacker. His electric blue eyes flashed with lighting as raw fury danced in his eyes. As soon as they landed on his attacker, he felt as if the man looked oddly familiar.

He also could not deny the fact that the man made him nervous and scared him slightly with his attire and appearance. Despite his fear, he could not let the man know or allow the man to do this to him. He puffed out his chest, ignoring the explosion of pain in his chest. He glared angrily at Perseus.

"Who do you think you are?" He snapped, his body starting to shoot off sparks. "You dare to attack a son of Zeus, and even more a god?" He roared loudly. His voice echoing in the clearing. The man growled angrily, as if he recognized him and knew him. His dark black eyes became even darker if possible.

"Hercules." The man growled in a normal octave. Causing the god to flinch.

Perseus was enraged. Not only had the so called greatest hero ever just tried to rape an innocent woman, this was the man who had caused harm to his little sister and caused her a lot of pain in which she did not deserve. He used his little sister and then threw her aside like a broken tool.

His vision tinted red as he charged forward, the god seemed shocked at the speed he possessed and before Hercules could react a fist was driven into his face. Followed by a satisfying snap of hos nose, golden blood spewed from his nose as he fell to the ground.

The god roared and suddenly the air pressure dropped and a monstrous white lightning bolt fell from the sky towards Hercules, just before the bolt hit the god he flicked his wrist. Sending the lighting bolt at Perseus, who just barely had any time to react as he raised his hands. Water appeared in front of him and thickened into a shield of ice. With an explosion of light, the ice exploded outwards. Immediately the shards dissolved into steam in case any could come to harm the female who still laid upon the ground.

Perseus skidded backwards a foot and looked at the son of Zeus murderously. The god had already gotten to his feet, and had a three foot bronze blade clenched tightly in his hands, so tight his knuckles turned white. Perseus seemed to get even angrier at the sight of the celestial bronze blade.

Perseus rushed forward his two hands grabbing the scythes and pulling them free from their sheathes. Holding the scythes backwards and upwards so the point of the scythe was pointed upwards but was behind him. The curved blades seemed to follow the outline of his back, only a few inches away from his unprotected back.

Perseus slashed both his blades upwards, trying to cleave the god into three. Hercules used the bronze blade and tried in vain to block the strike from the massive weapons. Horrible mistake, the blade was sent flying out of his hands. Hercules jumped back after the easy disarming of his sword, narrowly avoiding the sharp blades that almost killed him.

His eyes went to his sword that was across the clearing, Perseus saw this as he just shrugged and waggled his hands at him. "I do not need the blade for the likes of you. I will use these." He said smirking.

The furious look in Perseus' eyes had yet to fade as his lips contorted into a scowl, he threw his scythes like throwing knives with incredible speeds. Hercules eyes widened as he ducked underneath the twin blades. Hercules grinned smugly, believing this had just allowed for him to gain a easy victory because the man threw his weapons away, and being the god of strength, he would clearly overpower the man.

Perseus finally let loose a smile through his face of fury. Hercules at seeing his face immediately grew wary and he turned around. just to see the scythes coming at him. His blue eyes widened in shock and he rolled sideways. But not fast enough as the cool metal slashed through part of his arm.

Hercules squealed in pain, fresh golden ichor pouring from his arm wounds, flowing down his arm into his hand. He looked at Perseus murderously. "You are going to pay for that, fool." He roared and charged forward. Only to notice the two blades were back into Perseus' hands. But both vanished from his hands as he got a step closer.

Hercules threw a powerful and fast fist at the face of Perseus, who quickly ducked and tried to sweep the god of strength of his feet. Instead he quickly jumped in the air, over his leg. Landing on the ground, Hercules swung his fist in a deadly uppercut.

Perseus caught the fist with his left hand, not even moving an inch despite the immense amount of strength Hercules had put behind the punch. Hercules froze with shock, as Perseus used this time to slam his right fist into Hercules jaw.

The god was lifted off his feet and thrown back ten feet from the force of the punch. Perseus looked as Hercules struggled to stand up, his skin was split from the power of the punch. His nose and arm still bled golden ichor profusely.

Perseus slowly advanced towards Hercules, still shaking in anger, he got until he was a foot away from the fallen god. Who's electric blue eyes stared at him in shock, an immense amount of pain in his eyes that were clearly seen by Perseus from his attacks.

The golden haired god opened his mouth to speak, only to receive a boot to the mouth. Hercules squealed like a girl from pain. Golden ichor now dribbled from his mouth.

Perseus grinned in satisfaction at the sight of his wounds, a broken jaw, missing teeth, cut up arm and a broken nose. "You deserve much worse vile filth." He snarled venomously at Hercules, who tried and failed to not flinch.

"Fuck you." Hercules growled. "I have done nothing to you. And I know you have no relations to the girl. So why do you hate me?" He asked curiously.

Perseus' onyx black eyes gained a wicked glint, sending shivers down the gods spine. "Your right, but I would never allow such a terrible fate to happen to such a lady. But on a different note, this was also for my sister, you bastard." He roared before smashing his fist into Hercules face over and over again. Continuing to do so until he felt a slight pain in his hand.

Perseus looked down at the unrecognizable Hercules, who's face was now purple, with a squashed nose and golden ichor covering everywhere. Perseus stood up, and Hercules gave a small whimper of relief.

"I am not done yet fool." He snapped angrily. He vanished for a second and Hercules tried to move but to no avail. In a matter of a few seconds Perseus was standing over him, the bronze blade Anaklusmos in his hands, the obsidian eyes eyed the blade for a moment before looking at Hercules with amusement. A evil light shining in his dark eyes.

"Funny thing really, this blade is the reason you are still alive." He chuckled. "And now it will be the reason you go to Tartarus." He said in a stoic tone of voice. Hercules blue eyes widened as much as they could and his mouth opened slightly.

But before anything else could happen, Perseus thrusted the celestial bronze blade downwards, right into the heart of Hercules. Who gave one last whimper of pain before he dissolved into golden dust.

Perseus grinned before he did a one eighty, turning completely around towards the woman upon the ground. As he started towards her, the bronze blade his sister made shrunk down into a cheap ballpoint pen. He raised an eyebrow, last time he had seen the blade was with his sister and it always turned into a hair clip. Why was it different now?

Perseus pushed down his questions, curiosity and thoughts as he rushed towards the female. As his dark obsidian eyes scanned the girl. He immediately noticed how beautiful the woman was. Any lesser man would be left jaw dropped at the sight of her. But Perseus did nothing.

She had high, perfect cheekbones, with smooth and flawless creamy white skin along with shining luminescent blonde hair. So bright blonde, her hair almost seemed to be silver. Her eyes which were in a daze and slightly glowing, revealed bright blue eyes that were beginning to fade. She had beautiful rosy red lips and Perseus was relived that she still had all her clothes on and they were only slightly ruffled. so he had not violated her as much as he had originally thought.

Suddenly Perseus' eyes widened with worry and he rushed forward and saw her skin was starting to turn blue, as well as her body was starting to shiver. Quickly he placed his hands on each of her cheeks and they started to glow with a soft sea green light as water started to flow through his hands and heal the woman of the hypothermia.

The blue color vanished without a trace as Perseus finished healing the woman fully after a minute. Perseus, who's forehead was dripping in sweat despite the cold smiled.

The female woman stood up from her daze, dusting the snow off of her before her blue eyes landed on Perseus and she trembled backwards in fear. "Stay away from me you pig." She screamed at him, tears falling down her face. Perseus despite being yelled at, could not just help to think her voice was angelic. Even when she was screaming.

Perseus raised his hands in surrender and slowly took a step towards her. "It is alright. The man who tried to violate you is gone now. I promise you I mean you know harm." He said his hands still in a surrendering gesture.

The woman took a step towards him, and stopped shaking. The tears stopped flowing from her eyes for a second as she looked at Perseus with hope. "Did you save me?" She asked in a softer tone of voice. Perseus nodded his head and flashed her a smile. Which caused the blonde haired woman to blush slightly at his pearly white teeth which just made him more handsome.

The woman took a few more steps towards Perseus and hugged him tightly, as she started to sob into his shoulder. Perseus just whispered soothing words into her ear and rubbed her back slightly.

Sending pleasurable arcs of electricity up her spine. But Perseus did not seem to notice. After a few minutes of being in a close embrace she pulled away and looked around.

Her blue eyes widened and she looked scared. "Where am I? How did I get here? There is not even a forest anywhere near my house" She asked Perseus.

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea where we are, nor do I have any clue as to how you got here. I only came her because I heard your screams and needed to see what was the matter." She nodded, but did not seem pleased by her answer.

"However," She looked back at him. Interested now. "I could get you to the nearest city and find your house. If you wish?" She nodded but her eyes seemed to be full of doubt.

"How could you get us there? We are in the middle of a forest." She asked confused. Perseus smiled, and whistled loudly, his horse cantered up to him and bucked it's head.

"My horse is very fast. We could get to the closest town soon. Would you take I ride?" He asked who was starring at the horse in awe, her blue eyes shining.

"It's beautiful." She murmured. The horse stamped his foot. Causing the woman to raise an eyebrow.

"He does not like to be called an it. His name is shade by the color of his eyes. So, will you join me for a ride?' He asked again, and the woman immediately nodded. She shivered in the cold as she took a few step closer to the magnificent black horse. Perseus took off his black jacket with the hood and held it out for her, she turned to him and blushed at the sight of his muscles and perfect copper skin.

"Won't you be cold?" She asked with concern in her voice, as she gestured to the falling snow. Perseus flashed her a smile.

"Do not worry, I have lived in these conditions my whole life. It will not affect me as much as you." He said softly. She nodded gratefully and took the jacket before throwing it on. Almost immediately pleased by the warmth of the jacket.

Perseus mounted the horse and held out his hand to the beautiful female below him. She smiled up at him, parting her glistening red lips and showing her flawless white teeth.

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up effortlessly. She got behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Which caused her face to turn red. Perseus grabbed the reins and looked at the blonde beauty behind him. "Before we go, would you mind telling me of your name?" He asked.

She smiled again. "My name is Shannon, Shannon Saris." She told him. Perseus smiled.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful woman." He said, making her blush a deep, dark red. Thanking that he could not see her face. "My mane is Perseus, but you can call me Percy." He offered. She smiled again as Perseus flicked the reins sending the two of them off at shocking speeds.

It had been barely fifteen minutes since they had started riding, Shannon still hanging on to his waist and ducking behind his powerful back to keep the wind out of her face.

Shannon's eyes widened in shock, she was nowhere near her city. She recognized the city and had no clue as to how she got anywhere near here. Perseus horse slowed down to a slow trot and continued forward towards small hotel.

The sun had just started to rise and very few people were out, but all of them were looking at Perseus and Shannon weirdly. Perseus dismounted and helped Shannon dismount in front of the hotel.

"I cannot go further. I have important business to attend to with my family and must make quick haste to get there on time." He said and watched as Shannon's face flickered with disappointment. Perseus reached into his pocket and pulled out several rolls of hundred dollar bills. "Here, just in case you place is far from here. Use the money to get back home." He said. She opened her mouth to argue. But Perseus forced the money into her hands. "No. I do not need it. You do." She finally nodded and accepted, knowing the fact she would not win.

She crushed him into a hug. "Thank you, Thank you, thank you." She squealed. Before releasing him and looking him deep in his dark eyes. "Without you, I would be having a fate I would not want to live with. Thank you." She whispered again quietly. Before she reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips before swiftly turning around and running towards the hotel, her blond hair bouncing as she ran.

Perseus stared at her retreating form in shock. Before grinning stupidly as he touched his lips, which were now numb. Before he turned around and mounted his steed and took off towards his destination.

By the time he reached his destination on the side of a mountain, it was almost dark. He dismounted his horse and just as day started to turn to night he walked through the clear white fog that had surrounded the entrance.

Perseus' breath hitched as he saw the scene before him. The garden that he had not laid eyes upon for millenia after what had happened to him. His dragon Ladon, who he had been unable to play with because of the banishment.

Perseus after a few long wistfully glances at the garden he crouched in a sneak position and started his stealth to towards the other side of the garden of the Hesperides. He was about ten feet from the entrance when four female figures materialized right in front of him. And he cursed himself. He had been hoping to avoid this exact situation.

All four of the females looked exactly like him and Zoë, same raven black hair. The exact same volcanic rock eyes and the exact same skin tone that almost seemed to be copper. The only differences between them were the ages. He spoke to them in a even tone.

"Hello once again, sisters."

**Chapter Two finally done. I hope you like it. Shannon will not have a role to play for a good long while. You will have to see. But also I know you may be confused or shocked by his actions. But you will all know in the end of what I am talking about. **

**Good? Bad? Awful? Please let me know. Your feedback helps me write and makes be sleep better at night. **

**Thanks for Reading. **


	4. Conflicting Emotions

**Twin's of Atlas**

**Chapter 3**

**Conflicting Emotions **

The teary eyed daughter of Atlas looked at the snow mournfully, as if a loved one of hers had passed. Her tears dripped to the snowy ground, as she remained quiet, oblivious to all the stares she was receiving from the hunt and her mistress. Along with the stares from the campers. But inside her head, Zoë was scorning and cursing herself angrily, a cold fury had wrapped an iron fist around her heart, but the anger was not directed at anyone, not her brother, not Heracles who had betrayed her years ago, she was angry at nothing.

No, the lieutenant of the hunt was angry at herself, at the actions and the choices made by her thousands of years ago. The regret and sadness the huntress had felt all those years ago for her brother had arose after being buried deep in her heart when she believed she had finally been able to move on. Zoë had been upset and distraught after she got Perseus cast out of the garden, from their family ever since she herself had been banished. At first, Zoë was immensely pleased after Perseus had been banished from the garden.

The two were immensely close, inseparable from each other. But this only made Zoë crave for a life away from her brother. While she loved him dearly, at most times, she hated the fact she that her sisters were much closer to Perseus than they were to her. A closer bond then she should have to them.

She was jealous, angry and just plain furious after years of bottling up the emotions against her brother, despite him actually doing nothing wrong. When she had gotten him thrown out of the garden, her sisters hated her even more, looking at her with angry black eyes. Furious expressions upon their beautiful faces and tense posture as if they were doing there best than to try and attack her or possibly kill her. They rarely spoke to her after his banishment, and when they did, her sisters spoke harsh and cruel words that always hurt her and made her want to curl into a ball and die. She did not understand why her sisters loved Perseus so much, but not her.

But, after she herself was banished, the regret and sadness weighed heavily down on her heart. Tearing at her emotions and her soul. The guilt and shame of what she did to her brother was ripping her apart from the inside out.

Despite her feelings now, seeing her brother also made her indescribably happy and giddy. Long ago, she had come to terms that he had perished, as there was no way he could have regained his immortality. But now that she knew he was alive, she was happy and glad. She would rather him be alive and hate her for eternity, then for him to be dead and love her.

Zoë had no idea if she should smile or continue to cry, she was selfish if she believed that Perseus would forgive her for something she did to him long ago that ruined his life, his relationship to their sisters and lose his twin sister to anger and jealousy, whom he was closest to.

Her brother was the most stubborn person she had ever met, despite herself of course. But Perseus always stuck by his family, usually no matter what the cost.

Back in the days of the first Titan war, the Hesperides along with Zoë had chosen to remain neutral in the conflict of the war. Calypso, another child of Atlas now imprisoned for her actions in the first Titan war against the gods, of course fought for her father against the Olympians.

Perseus followed her to combat, while he never chose a side, and since most had never even heard of him. He was able to protect her without getting punishments when the Titan's lost the war. However, Perseus upon the imprisonment of Calypso was about to exchange himself for his sister and take the punishment by revealing himself to the Olympians. Only Zoë and the other Hesperides were able to restrain him from doing so and putting himself needlessly into danger.

At first, Perseus was furious at them because they would not allow him to help Calypso, bu that did not last long. After a few days, he already forgave them and was spending just as much time with them.

Zoë admired her older brother, of course later on that led to even more jealousy she had against him. Why could she not be that great? Why was he so special to their sisters and everyone else they knew? Most likely because he was always on the side of his family, no matter what. Caring for them and protecting them no matter the costs, willing to throw his own life away to save his sister.

Perseus always forgave his siblings, no matter what they did to him previously. Why would it be different now?

Did he hate her? Did he even care for her anymore? Did she change him into the type of man she despised? These questions swirled through her mind, addling her brain, adding to the pain and sorrow she was feeling. The iron fist around her heart seemed to squeeze even tighter as she thought of these questions, these questions filled her with so much sorrow and pain she let lose a heart wrenching sob and fell to her knees once again.

She was shaking, but not from the cold. All the possibilities about her brother and what he felt for her was the reason behind the shaking, her teeth clattered as she continued to shake ferociously.

Her black eyes gazed at the snow surrounding her, she felt a strong pang in her heart. Everything she had pushed aside and buried long ago was now resurfacing, threatening to rip her apart, she remembered clearly almost everything the two had gone through. And of course, the snow had to be one of them.

Her brother was odd, always making a big deal out of snow whenever it fell upon the mountain. Of course, since they were on a mountain, snow fell down more than a few days and she could never really fathom why Perseus loved snow so much, while looking beautiful at first glance, snow was dark and cold, very dangerous in some situations and very hazardous.

Remembering everything of Perseus was killing her, her skull was pounding rapidly, her stomach felt queasy and she felt like she was going to puke any minute. She felt so vulnerable and cold despite her warm hunting attire, she felt like she was going to freeze up at any second and just die.

Suddenly her stomach exploded in an immense pain, she doubled over on the ground retched loudly, she could hear many footsteps rush towards her, crunching the soft snow.

But immediately the pain's intensity kicked it up another notch and she puked, crimson blood flowing out in rivulets from her mouth, splattering across the white snow, with a soft hiss the snow melted from her blood, and she puked up more, her mouth was filling rapidly with blood, more quickly than she could let it flow from her mouth, the grass that could now clearly be seen was covered in her blood.

The pain in her stomach increased even more, and she let out a blood curling scream, or as close to one as she could get. A gargled hiss as she started to choke on her own blood.

Fresh tears leaked out of her eyes as her vision started to darken, and the last thing she felt was a warm comforting grip grab her shoulder blades, a soothing calmness washed over her and she fell straight into unconsciousness.

**Dream Flashback **

Dark, obsidian black eyes stared at a young man with intelligence and a wicked gleam, her dark hair and copper skin glowed with a silver hue in the moonlight above her. She smiled at the man before her, examining the bright blonde hair of the guy before her.

Sharp electric blue eyes, skin with a perfect tan, as if he had been kissed by the sun. Hanging from the mans back was a lions skin cloak. Lightning flashed through his eyes, illuminating them to a small blue glow.

Zoë smiled at the man before her, he would be perfect to help her perfect the plan she had been working on for months. She decided to ask him what he was here for.

"What are you here for?" she asked with an eyebrow raised, fake curiosity gleamed in her eyes, but the man seemed not to notice her as he was scanning her body up and down. Zoë noticed his eyes travelling up her body but she would have to deal with that for now.

The man flicked his long blonde hair to the side and looked into her eyes for the first time. "I came here for an apple of immortality and instead I find one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said with fake sincerity, covering up the lust that was overcoming his senses as he looked at her.

Zoë' copper cheeks turned red from a mad blush. But then she laughed loudly. The son of Zeus narrowed his eyes at her. Anger easily seen upon his handsome features.

"It is impossible for you to get an apple from the tree, not only would you have to face the dragon who would most surely kill you, but you would have to face the guardian of the whole garden beforehand." She said as she pointed to the monstrous, one hundred headed dragon who was coiled around a large tree, where golden apples glittered in the branches. The dragon seemed to be sleeping peacefully, smoke shot from each of his nostrils as he softly snored.

"I am Heracles son of Zeus, no enemy can oppose nor defeat me." He said smugly with a smile on his face. Zoë chuckled silently.

"Then you are truly a fool, turn back now or face the consequences if you go through with your 'task', as you say." The son of Zeus narrowed his eyes once again. So dangerously close his eyes looked like slits.

"Out of my way, miss. I have a task to complete, and show you my true power and might." He said smirking as he looked at Zoë with lustful gaze, unnoticed by the future huntress.

Heracles barely took a few steps forward when a calm and collected, but also a dark and dangerous voice that radiated an immense amount of power. A man suddenly materialized out of nowhere in front of him. A neutral face expression, and a warning in his eyes that looked exactly like the woman he just spoke to.

"Last warning, child of the sky. Turn back at once or you might not live to see another day." Heracles glared at the man angrily, his body started to shoot off electrical sparks. The man while intimidating, was not scary to the son of Zeus. He had faced much worse opponents with his bare hands, and this guy was a fool to fight a Prince of the sky.

"Step aside, you ignorant little nymph. Or else you will not live to see another day fool. No one can challenge and handle the might of a child of the King of Olympus." Heracles bellowed at Perseus.

Perseus just casually raised an eyebrow at the arrogant child of Zeus. "A child of Zeus, but not Hera. Always knew your father was a slut." Perseus mocked with a grin.

Heracles shook with rage as thunder crackled loudly and a lightning bolt dropped from the sky and sailed towards the child of Atlas, who was still smirking.

Shame and fury entered her heart like a vortex or a storm. But before the horrid dream could continue and show how she really got Perseus banished from his home.

Zoë' eyes snapped open and she immediately spun her head around in all directions to pinpoint exactly where she was at. Her back and legs were groaning from being awoken as the place in which she was lying was just so comfortable.

The huntress tried to force herself to sit up, but a strong and slender hand pushed her down forcefully. She immediately feared the worse at the force of used behind pushing her back, her mistress nor would her sisters be that harsh when keeping someone immobile.

She thrashed around, as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light and she became dimly aware of her surroundings. Her vision started to focus on the person who was forcing her down on the bed.

When she could make out the stern silver and yellow eyes of Artemis, along with her bright auburn colored hair. She immediately calmed, but the expression upon the goddess' face was not exactly a happy one, nor was her face an angry one.

Artemis looked straight into her emotionless eyes, one of the few times she had ever done that before. "Zoë, what the Hades was that?" She growled out at her, making her lieutenant flinch back at the ferocity of her tone. There was a dull throbbing of pain in her stomach region and she took a deep breath before speaking as calm as possible with the pain.

"What do you mean, Mi' Lady?" She asked. The goddess of the hunt rolled her eyes, then glared at her, anger now visibly seen in her bright silver eyes.

"You had a stomach ulcer. You lost a lot of blood from puking." Zoë' eyes widened, her memories from last night and the events before she had fallen unconscious came back to her and tears once again blotted her vision.

The goddess of the hunt looked a tad angry, Zoë could easily see that. "Who was that boy? How did he know you?" Artemis asked with narrow eyes, and Zoë had to try hard to keep the hurt off her face. Did she not hear that he was her brother?

"That b-b-boy," She grimaced, she did not like talking down to her family like that. "Is Perseus, son of Atlas and Pleione, my full blooded brother." She finished and Artemis tensed slightly, fearing the answer she had just received.

"And my twin." Artemis nodded, she had heard the conversation of course, but she wanted to clarify her words from yesterday. Her silver eyes burned with anger at just the thought of the arrogant nymph. Artemis turned and looked at Zoë with curiosity.

"Well Zoë, he has caused you a great deal of misery, we shall track him down and end him, so he cannot trifle with us anymore." She said with a smirk, hoping her lieutenant would come with her on the hunt for the disgusting male.

Instead, her obsidian eyes flashed with anger. Her copper skin quickly turned red from the anger and raw fury rising inside her like a hurricane. Suddenly, Artemis felt a sharp sting across her cheek, the force of the slap was strong, forcing her neck to snap to the side, she raised her hand to the mark on her cheek, already showing the blood risen to the area of the attack.

Zoë had slapped her. Before she could snap at her and yell at her, she exploded. "How dare you?" She screamed, as the goddess of the hunt flinched backwards from the pure venom inside her most faithful huntresses voice, she had never imagined Zoë would dare to speak to her like this.

"You are not going near my brother, I do not care if you kick me out of the hunt, I do not care about anything you do, if you try to harm my brother," She grabbed Artemis by the scruff of her collar and pulled her dangerously close to her, so she could whisper in her ear. "I will destroy you. No matter how, or what. I will end you." She growled in a hoarse whisper, the goddess paled violently, even more so than normal. Something about the tone of her voice scared her out of her mind.

Artemis forgot all about how her huntress smacked her and showed her disrespect. She shifted her weight, trying to change the subject. "What did he do to you for you to be hurt so much?" She asked softly.

Her head dropped and her face immediately went downcast. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at Artemis with broken eyes. "It is not what he has done, but of what I have done." She said in a quiet whisper, Artemis could barely hear it.

"What did you do?" She asked curiously. Zoë squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head back and forth quickly. Artemis raised her hands in surrender.

"Fine do not tell me, I will not push you my lieutenant." Artemis turned towards the flap to the exit of the tent. The daughter of Atlas could see the amount of hurt in her eyes.

Artemis stopped at the door, sighing loudly, without turning around she spoke. "Zoë, I am sorry. But he spoke against me and my hunters. And I cannot allow that to happen. He must be found, either I will take him to Olympus, or if he fights back I will kill him." She said before she walked out of the tent without looking back at the enraged huntress.

Zoë tried to sit up but immediately the pain in her stomach worsened immensely and she laid back on the bed, her rage slowly melting away from her. She mulled over her thoughts.

_"Does he care for me anymore?" _

_"Does he hate me?" _

_"How could I do that to him?" _

_"Why?" _

_"Selfish." _

_"Selfish."_

_"Traitor." _

As her eyelids started to close, and she started to fall back into the realm of Morpheus, her mind mulled over the last words her sisters spoke to her after Perseus' banishment. Tears pricked her eyes as her eyes were now even closer to closing.

_"We hate you."_

The words utterly crushed her insides as she struggled to remain awake, she had to stop Artemis from harming her brother, so she could hope to make amends with him. She remembered Perseus' words in the clearing.

_"You have forced my hand, you were the one who claimed us to no longer be family. And I am upholding your wish. Goodbye Zoë." _

The huntress felt like killing herself, her brother had never called her by her real name unless he was angry at her or she needed a stern talking to, usually calling her sister or baby sis.

The relationship she used to have with Perseus, kind of reminded her of Artemis and Apollo. Except she truly did care for her brother and he called her sister endearingly, not just to annoy her.

So much pain, so many tears. She had not been this vulnerable, nor had she cried this much in years.

Her vision finally blacked out and she passed calmly into the realm of Morpheus. This time, she was plagued with absolutely no dreams.

**Thanks for Reading! **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Good? Bad? Awful? Please Tell me, your reviews always make my day. **


	5. Family Reunion

**Twin's of Atlas**

**Few things to say, about the stomach ulcer, did you know you could get those if you keep your emotions to bottled up. Yeah, did not think so. Ha! Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Really hope you like it and tell me whether it is bad or good. Also, the story is not much for an action type thriller. More like drama, until further towards the end. **

**As well as I am sorry for anyone disappointed in me for discontinuing and letting someone take charge of Prince of Night. Hope you understand the story was not what I wanted to be, and I did not think i could do the story justice anymore. I am still sorry though and hope you understand. However, Utois Son of Gaia has adopted the story and he will be taking control after chapter ten, which is where I stopped and I wish him the best of luck and I hope you all encourage him and support him just like you supported me.**

**By the way, this is a reunion, may be mushy. I am not the best at this stuff, but I will try my best. May not be anything else until the later part of the chapter. **

**Anyways, onto the story.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4 **

**Family Reunion**

"Hello once again, sisters." Perseus spoke in a calm, even tone. But his hardened volcanic rock black eyes betrayed his voice. His eyes gleamed with tears, emotions swirled like an endless vortex of power. Flickering with happiness, sadness, and love as he gazed at his sisters. A huge lump was stuck in Perseus' throat as he swallowed thickly. The expression displayed across the Hesperides faces had not changed since he first came.

Immediately he panicked, fear swarmed him. Smothering him in an endless bog. The happy look on his face changed to a scared expression. Making him look like an innocent little boy, scared of what was to come next. Instead of the thousand year old man who had been exiled from his home. His shorter stature slumped forwards, his head dropped slightly.

Perseus' black eyes looked like fragile glass, threatening to break at any moment, the never charging eyes of his sisters were scaring him immensely, also intense pain exploded in his heart. His eyes flickered to the Hesperide that looked the youngest, just a few inches shorter than the rest of the nymphs of sunset.

"Hesperia." He whispered quietly, the lump in his throat seemed to be swelling as he struggled to breath, his neck was burning with intense fire. Suddenly the emotionless façade of the youngest Hesperide changed very quickly. Her eyes filling with tears, shining with a new light. As if the light of happiness in her eyes had been missing for millenia.

Hesperia squealed loudly in happiness, and the lump in his throat dissolved quickly. Lunging forward, Hesperia wrapped her arms tightly around Perseus' neck. Her feet dangling just a few inches off the ground. Despite her smaller height, she was almost as tall as Perseus. Who was only around 5' 3" in height. Short for a man's height, but they were all around that height. Her head was placed into the crook of the son of Atlas' neck, tears dripped onto his neck as Perseus smiled after returning the sudden hug with just as much enthusiasm as his younger sister.

Perseus spun around quickly, his smile stretching wider than before as he could hear and feel Hesperia' giggles across his neck. The hug was tight, immense strength from both of them as they squeezed each other as tightly as possible. It seemed to be some unspoken challenge.

Until finally the youngest Hesperide started to wheeze loudly. "Percy, I can't breath." She gasped out. Perseus' smile never faltered from his face as he set down the slightly blue faced Hesperia gently. As she drew ragged breaths, she still smiled at Perseus. Her pearly white teeth shining.

Hesperia leaned up on her toes and planted a childish kiss onto his left cheek. "It has been a while big brother." She said with a dazzling smile, the tears were still in her eyes, but she seemed the happiest she had been in many years. Perseus laughed as tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks, before he pulled Hesperia into a hug.

Her face pressed deep into his chest. Hesperia could not describe how happy she was to see her brother again. Her nose inhaled his intoxicating scent. She could smell the scent of the ocean on him. Out of all the Hesperides, Perseus was the only one who had gotten the smell of their mother.

The youngest Hesperide could feel the eyes of the other's on them. She knew that the others were only waiting for their little reunion to be done so they could reunite with their dear missed brother. All of them, a year later, even many years later cried about missing him. They loved him deeply, one of the only men that they could all care for. Even though he was their brother.

All four of the Hesperides has thought he was dead, his immortality had been taken away at the hands of their father, Atlas and their sister Zoë, whom all of them had been furious with. All of them, trying and almost always failing to get her cast out of the garden. They all berated her, yelling and scorning at her. Giving her looks of immense, indescribable hatred that could not be expressed without violence.

But how had he regained immortality?

Finally she started sobbing into her older brother's chest. The warmth and comfort she got when in her brothers arms was unable to be described. Perseus rubbed her back, tracing small circles on his sisters back. He placed his chin softly onto the raven black hair of his sister.

After a few minutes Hesperia pulled back from the embrace of her brother, and smiled at him with a watery smile, tears stains on her cheeks. Her brother gently cupped her face in his hands, using his fingers to softly wipe away her tears.

"There is no need to cry sister. I am here for you, for now." He said, causing Hesperia to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. Their other sisters eyebrows furrowed as well. As they all seemed to to hear the hidden message he conveyed in his words.

She snapped backwards from him, wrenching his hands free from her cheeks, looking at him with anger and fury, but also sadness. "What do you mean, by 'for now?'" She growled angrily. Her face red from anger, her eyes had once more welled up with tears. Percy's eyes widened as he realized what he had said.

"It is nothing of importance, I mean that I will have to leave as I am forbidden from staying in the garden for long. But I will visit you all as much as I can." He said with a small smile. Hesperia and the other two younger Hesperides smiled ad nodded their heads in acceptance to the answer in which Perseus replied with. All except the oldest of the Hesperides, who narrowed her eyes almost to slits as she stared at the only son of Atlas and Pleione.

Perseus turned his head to his eldest sister, and paled slightly at the look he was receiving from her as well as the look in her eyes. The lie he spoke did not easily fool Aegle as he had hoped. He should have known, the fates had always hated him. But he had never figured out why.

His eyes turned away from Aegle before she could break through his thin wall of defense against his sisters, already weakened as it was from Hesperia' crying. He nervously ran a hand through his midnight black hair, taking a deep breath to keep the tears at bay, he was slammed into another hug from one of his other sisters.

"Arethusa." He murmured quietly as the grip on him tightened at the sound of her name. Unlike Hesperia, Arethusa did not cry in Perseus' arms, she believed she was stronger than that. But Perseus thought he could hear the slight sniffles that were muffled into his chest.

Her head was buried into his neck, he could feel the smile stretched across her face on his neck. "I love you, Arethusa." He whispered in her dark, raven black hair.

Arethusa sniffled one more time before pulling back from Percy's embrace. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled widely, her red outlined eyes seemed to smile as well from the huge smile from Arethusa.

"I love you too, my sweet and innocent big brother." She said in a cute small tone of voice. Percy smiled brightly at her, as she planted a kiss on each of his cheeks. She leaned up to his ear.

"I am not as gullible as you think brother. You will tell me what you meant." She growled angrily into his ear, only so Percy could hear her. Percy instantly felt electricity spark up his spine as he shivered slightly from her tone.

Arethusa pulled back and smiled at the slightly afraid face Percy was making after her words.

Even before Arethusa could step back from Percy he was slammed into another hug. This one so powerful it sent him stumbling backwards at the strength behind the hug.

His arms wrapped tightly around the small woman's frame that had enveloped him in the huge hug. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, Perseus smiled.

"Hello my dear, little sister, Erytheia. " He said smirking smugly. Erytheia pulled away scowling. She narrowed her dark obsidian eyes at Percy, crossed her copper tan arms across her chest and glared at him.

"You are only older than me by a few years." She growled at him. Percy raised his hands in surrender, but he was still smiling. His dark eyes twinkling with mischievousness. The playful look in his sisters eyes made him happy and giddy. It felt as if Percy had never been banished and had never left the garden and they had been a family for the last millenia like it should have been.

The mirth and hollow, shattered looks in his dark onyx black eyes was already starting to vanish. His fragile looking eyes that had been there for the last few thousand years he had been gone from the garden were already replaced.

"I know that sis, but it still makes me older." Percy said cheekily. Erytheia glared at him in mock anger as well as huffing loudly, before turning her head away from him. All of them looked so alike the five of them could have been quintuplets.

Percy turned as he felt a presence to the side of him away from the three sisters he had already greeted. As soon as he turned to look at the person beside him, a resonating slap echoed throughout the whole garden.

Percy looked wide eyed, along with the three sisters he had greeted. All of there eyes were wide as Percy stumbled back, his left hand going up to his cheek and touching the red blotch that was now across his left cheek.

"Aegle." He swallowed. Slightly wincing at the stinging sensation upon his face. Aegle was the oldest of the Hesperides and the only one that was older than Percy.

Percy could see the anger she was shaking with. But Percy was very good at reading other people's emotions. Especially his families emotions. Aegle looked so broken and upset, but she had her guard up. Trying to keep the fact of how broken she was after Percy had been banished from the garden.

Her eyes were black flames as she balled a fist and cocked backwards and swung as powerful as she could muster. And with her father, Atlas. That was a lot of strength. Quickly, Percy caught her fist, stopping her in her tracks.

Percy pulled her roughly forward. Forcing Aegle into his arms as he enveloped her in a tight hug. "I love you too." He said. After a few moments of hesitation, as if she was afraid Percy would vanish from her grasp.

"I love you." She mumbled into his chest. Hoping he would not hear her say those words. She could sense Percy was smiling, so she guesses he had heard it. But he chose to stay quiet. Lucky for him!

"From the slap, it seems you also share some of Zoë' traits from father." He teased. Immediately, all four of his sisters eyes flared in immense sharp flares of raw fury, their obsidian colored eyes bursting into flames, glowing like the dark coals of a fire.

"I am nothing like that," She snarled venomously. "scullion." She added as an afterthought.

Percy's eyes widened, shocked his sisters will still mad from what Zoë did millenia ago. He would have thought they had forgiven her by now.

"You guys are still angry at her?" He said with wide eyes. The four remaining Hesperides stare at Percy incredulously.

"Why would we not be?" Hesperia roared. Percy stepped backwards, clearly taken aback by the immense amount of hate and venom in his sisters voice.

"She got you banished." Arethusa snapped. Clearly upset Percy did not seem as angry or sad at the actions Zoë had taken in banishing Percy from their home.

"For her own selfish reasons, her own brother. Our brother." Erytheia growled.

"She took our brother away, by her own reasons, she ruined our lives. Taking away a major piece of us when you were banished." Aegle screamed.

"We loved you, and she took you away." All four Hesperides screamed in unison.

Percy eyes widened in realization. His head drooped.

"You should learn to forgive, life is not pleasant spending your time hating someone or being bitter over what happened in the past, the past is over with. The future is the only thing to look forward to. Move past the bad things that have happened in your life and you will live life better."

The four Hesperides still looked very angry, but they seemed to cool down slightly.

"I have one question," Percy said, causing the Hesperides eyebrows to shoot up in unison. Percy had to stifle a laugh, trying to keep his tone serious. "Is father still trapped under his prison of the sky?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hesperia chuckled softly at the face Percy was making, while Aegle shook her head.

"No. He has escaped." Percy's copper skin paled slightly at her words.

Suddenly, Percy changed the topic quickly. Clapping his hands together and rubbing them for emphasis. "This little family reunion has been great and all, but I need to see my little dragon." Percy said smiling.

The four Hesperides rolled their eyes at Percy's enthusiasm to saying hello to Ladon. "You never change, little brother." Aegle teased. Causing Percy to scowl slightly. "I swear you love Ladon more than you love us at times." Percy smirked a little and gave all of them an innocent look, all four of his sisters chuckled softly at their brother.

"You better not leave before saying goodbye." Hesperia and Erytheia said quietly, a threat in the undertone of their voices. Before the two vanished in a slight gust of wind, only a soft singing from the two as they vanished.

As soon as Hesperia and Erytheia vanished from sight, Aegle and Arethusa turned to Percy with narrowed eyes. Percy paled and went to turn, but before he could move, Aegle grabbed his ear and yanked hard downwards.

Percy yelped in protest as he was forced to his knees. "Arethusa, help me." He pleaded. But his younger sister just stared at him, trying to force questions out of him with her eyes.

Percy gulped and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "What did you mean?" Aegle growled in a low whisper. Percy turned to Arethusa, his black eyes pleading with her.

"Help me." He mouthed. Aegle twisted further, Percy gave another yelp of protest.

"I can see you, idiot." Aegle growled. Arethusa grabbed him by the cheeks and forced Percy to look her in the eyes.

"What did you mean?" She asked in a calm voice.

Percy took in a deep breath. "I- I- I..." Percy began.

Line Break

Percy slowly approached Ladon. Over his shoulder, was a dead sheep, dripping slightly with crimson red blood. The one hundred headed dragon was tightly coiled around the tree of the golden apples. The apples of immortality. He slowed down a bit, as if sensing danger. He cautiously took his next step.

As soon as his foot connected to the ground, Ladon shook awake. His hundred heads staring directly at Percy, a look of hunger in his two hundred yellow eyes.

"Hello, Ladon. Do you remember me? Old pal." He asked a little warily. Fifty of his dragon heads were hissing and looking at Percy with a look of longing in their bright topaz colored eyes.

The other fifty heads were staring at Percy warily, as if Percy was trying to steal a golden apple. They seemed to recognize Percy as a threat, as if he had tried to steal a golden apple before and made an enemy of Ladon.

Finally the heads caught notice of the dead sheep that was over Percy's shoulder. "Yes, my little dragon." Percy murmured, finally excited. "I used to feed you by hand, I see you still like sheep." Percy said in a soothing voice, the fifty heads that at once were looking at Percy warily were now looking at him in a familial recognition.

Percy with his immense strength, grabbed one of the legs of the sheep over his back, he turned and with his might threw the dead sheep straight for his middle heads.

Ladon started to attack the dead sheep viciously, the one hundred heads all fighting over the one sheep.

Percy smiled brightly, before walking closer to the dragon without any sense of fear or uneasiness. He reached out and affectionately stroked one of the heads not attacking the dead sheep.

The dragon let out of puff of smoke through his nose and growled slightly, the dragon showing it's way of being pleased. Percy continued for a few minutes. "This was not what I came here for." He said quietly to the dragon, as if afraid his sister would overhear.

"This will only cause them more sadness and heartbreak in the future. And it will all be my fault. They will be sad all over again. And with father gone, it is starting the beginning of the end."

The dragon growled slightly again, letting Percy know he was pleased.

"Aegle, Erytheia, Arethusa, Hesperia and even Zoë will be devastated by the events and the future that will transpire. This will cause me to hate myself. I came to see if my father was still under the sky. Hopefully, avoiding the meeting with my sisters."

"It has begun."


	6. Hiatus

**Seasons Sorrows: Indefinite Hiatus **

**From here until the unforeseeable future, all of my stories are now on Hiatus and will no longer have any chapters added on for some time. **

**I wish I could tell you I am sorry, but I am not. I understand if you are upset, but this decision is for my overall health. Which is my main priority for the moment.**

**Tomorrow, I will have my fourth surgery on my shoulder and upper arm in the last month. And my arm will need to be immobile or I could have permanent damage and I do not want that. **

**Also, I have many other problems I am dealing with at the moment and need time to go through the worst part of my life at the moment. **

**I have not slept for two weeks straight, and because of this, I am technically, mentally insane. Also, I have depression. And nothing, absolutely nothing is enjoyable at the moment and I am basically wallowing in my own sorrows. **

**And worst of all, I am having huge family problems, my sanity is waning. I have no happiness. **

**I will be gone until I get all this sorted out and hope you understand the difficulties I am trying to sort through. **

**My stories are on hiatus and I will one day return to them. Whether the story starts up again in a month, or even a year. I promise my stories will eventually be finished. **

**Goodbye for now. **


	7. Updates

**Sup guys, been a while init? I am still alive. A great accomplishment if I do say so myself. Feeling better, definitely. Not quite one hundred percent. But I am getting there. It comes and goes, I have my good days and my bad days. **

**But, I have good news. Updates will begin. Hopefully will continue to stay up as long as possible. But they will be much slower than usual. Maybe just once a week, just one. I am grateful that all of you understood what I was going through, and am still going through just albeit less than before. **

**First update will be for my Percy Jackson and Supernatural crossover. Champion of God. **

**Hope you like the next chapters of all my stories and thank you all once again. **

**See you later. **

**Goose **


End file.
